Sois beau mais tais toi !
by fleur de lisse
Summary: L'un est amoureux de l'autre pour son corps, et l'autre est amoureux de l'un pour son être. Ou quand les sentiments naissent en silence. Pour Am, UA


**Bonjour tous ! Avant tout, je tiens à dire que cet OS a été corrigé par la meilleure des béta au monde ! Aethelthryn ! Et elle m'a proposé de devenir ma béta officiel, c'est pas trop bien ça ? Alors un gros merci à elle qui a un travail fou avec toutes les fautes que je fais !**

**Ensuite le plus important… Un gros bonne fête à Music67love qui a 17ans aujourd'hui ! Cet OS est pour elle, encore une fois je sais u_u Alors j'espère que tu l'aimeras ! Et les autres, aussi, bonne lecture !**

Entrant dans la classe en ce lundi matin de novembre, une jeune fille put voir un tableau bien habituel à ses yeux. Un tableau identique à tous les autres jours de la semaine.

Au troisième bureau, collé sur la fenêtre, se trouvait un jeune homme de 17 ans. Ses cheveux sombres étaient coiffés un peu n'importe comment, car oui, ils étaient coiffés. Sa tête était appuyée contre sa main gauche alors que ses yeux verts émeraude, cachés par de grandes lunettes rondes, étaient fixés sur un blond de son âge au milieu de la première rangée.

Ce dit blond, qui était à sa première et dernière année dans cette école, avait la tête appuyée sur sa main droite, regardant l'extérieur sans grande attention. Ses yeux d'argent étaient à moitiés couverts par ses cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage.

Si elle regardait encore un peu plus en avant, elle verrait leur professeur installé à son bureau, regardant ses notes. Voilà la seule chose qui changeait, le professeur qui enseignait.

La classe était quasiment vide, il était encore tôt pour cela. C'était toujours les mêmes qui étaient là dès l'ouverture de la salle.

Sans grande surprise, elle se fit bousculée par trois élèves qui se dirigèrent vers ce blond en avant de la classe. Celui-ci sembla reprendre vie soudainement, se mettant à sourire et à se faire moqueur avec ses habituels amis.

La seule fille du groupe était agenouillée devant le bureau du blond, ses bras croisés dessus. Ses cheveux brun coupés au carré bougeaient de tous les sens alors qu'elle parlait. Son regard se reposa sur ce brun près de la fenêtre qui n'avait d'yeux que pour ce blond, assit sur sa chaise tranquillement.

La classe se faisait plus bruyante maintenant que le petit groupe était arrivé. C'était toujours pareil…

Un grand noir, autre membre du groupe, se tenait debout à regarder un brun juste à ses côtés. Oh, ne pas confondre avec celui de la fenêtre ! Celui-là avait plutôt les cheveux clairs, presque châtain, plus long que ceux de l'autre.

La jeune fille se résolut à avancer et, à nouveau sans surprise, le blond l'interpella.

-Hey Granger, tu t'es coupé les cheveux à ce que je vois, tu t'es enfin rendu compte que tu n'étais pas une fille?

Le groupe ricana en la regardant mais elle les ignora parfaitement, comme toujours. En effet, elle avait eu la soudaine envie de couper ses cheveux brun clair un peu en haut de ses épaules. Cette nouvelle coupe lui donnait l'air plus femme d'après sa mère.

En allant s'asseoir à côté d'Harry, elle vit que ses yeux s'étaient assombris.

-Et voila, lui chuchota-t-il. La magie est gâchée, il a parlé.

Depuis le début de l'année, c'était toujours la même histoire. Dès la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, Harry l'avait trouvé tout simplement à tomber avec ses cheveux aussi blonds que ceux d'un ange et sa démarche de dieu grec. Il adorait passer son temps à l'observer, ce rêve vivant qui se trouvait devant lui. Pourtant, comme à chaque fois, l'adolescent se faisait un devoir de parler pour sortir une connerie et briser ainsi son rêve éveillé.

-Dis-moi, ne peut-il pas se contenter d'être sublime et de fermer sa grande gueule de con? Ça en ferait profiter plusieurs !

Elle eut un mince sourire à ses paroles. Oui, cet apollon était un véritable connard en compagnie de ses amis. Depuis leurs 11 ans, ils connaissaient le groupe de Parkinson, Zabini et Nott. C'étaient toujours eux qui faisaient la loi, se croyant supérieurs aux autres. Hermione savait que ce n'était qu'en public, pour se sentir forts et importants, pour avoir de l'attention.

Quand le blond était arrivé ici, la tête haute, des vêtements hors de prix et un sourire arrogant, le groupe l'avait tout de suite accepté. Car ils étaient pareils au fond. Seuls, tous les quatre, ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, amis soudés comme tant d'autre.

-Je suis sûr que c'est un type bien quand il ne veut pas impressionner la galerie… Tu l'as vue l'autre jour avec Parkinson dans le parc?

La cloche sonna à ce moment-là et Harry soupira, retournant à sa contemplation du blond qui se l'était à nouveau fermé. Oui il l'avait vu, si beau à rire d'un rire joyeux et dépourvu d'artifice. Dans le fin fond du parc, étendu sur les genoux de Pansy, se croyant seul…

Il soupira doucement, n'écoutant aucunement le professeur. Non, il le regardait simplement avec sa mine concentrée fixée sur le tableau, prenant des notes par-ci par-là. Harry était rapidement tombé amoureux de son physique. En fait, il n'était pas si terrible comme mec si on le regardait bien. Studieux, protecteur envers ses amis, charmant par moment, peut-être même sympa…

Il entendit vaguement la prof dire qu'elle reviendrait dans deux minutes alors que le blond se mettait à parler.

-Hey Finnigan, paraît que Brown a fui quand tu lui as fait des avances, on voit l'effet que tu lui fais !

…Ou pas.

Dans la classe, on put voir une blonde au fond de la classe détourner la tête, morte de gêne et d'embarras. Une autre fille aux allures indiennes à ses côtés, elle, fusillait le blond pour son manque de tact. Finalement, en plein milieu de la salle, un Irlandais imitait l'Indienne.

-Oh ferme-là Malfoy et occupe-toi de ton cul ! Grinça Harry férocement.

Et voila, il avait encore brisé les minces illusions qu'il se faisait à son égard. C'était vraiment du pur gâchis n'empêche…

Alors qu'Harry se désespérait une fois de plus de son fantasme muet, son amie, elle, n'avait pas manqué une seconde de la réaction du blond en avant. Dès que le brun avait ouvert la bouche, il s'était tu et s'était renfermé sur lui-même alors que ses amis lui lançaient des regards entendus. Bien sûr son meilleur ami n'avait rien vu, trop occupé à insulter le blond dans sa tête.

Elle fut sortit de ses pensées par une exclamation de l'homme à côté d'elle.

-Mais Hermione, tu t'es coupée les cheveux !

Pendant un long moment, la brunette observa son ami, muette. Oh bien sûr elle savait que quand le blond était dans les parages, il ne savait pas réfléchir convenablement et remarquer ce qui l'entourait, ce n'était pas un secret d'état. Pourtant, la jeune fille s'étonnait toujours des conneries de son ami…

Elle finit par éclater de rire sous l'air ébahi d'Harry qui, lui, ne comprenait rien.

-Harry, fit-elle entre deux rires, Malfoy a critiqué ma nouvelle coupe au début du cours, tu sais, la raison pour laquelle il a pété ta bulle? Toi t'as remarqué que c'était une insulte mais rien du contenu, c'est ça?

Le binoclard eut la décence de rougir un peu. Il savait bien qu'il était tête en l'air mais pas à ce point-là. Sa mère le lui reprochait souvent d'ailleurs.

-Désolé… En tout cas ça te fait bien !

Elle sourit en détournant la tête, observant à nouveau la classe. C'était assez bruyant, tout le monde profitaient de l'absence du professeur pour parler autant qu'ils le voulaient. En avant, Draco était toujours dans son petit mutisme à regarder sa feuille sans bouger alors que ses amis parlaient avidement autour de lui.

Sur la deuxième rangée, à côté d'elle, se trouvait Neville et Justin qui somnolaient tous les deux sur leur bureau. La brune ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête, réprobatrice.

Plus loin derrière se trouvait Seamus et Dean qui parlaient ensembles tout bas, probablement de Lavande, ce qui ne l'étonnerait pas. Et quand son regard continua sa route, elle remarqua un truc et s'en voulut de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt.

-Harry, où est Ron?

Ce dernier sursauta à sa question avant de se frapper le front de sa main. À ce geste, elle devina qu'il avait encore oublié de lui dire quelque chose…

En effet, Ron l'avait appelé hier soir pour lui dire qu'il ne se présenterait pas à l'école le lendemain. Il avait choppé un gros rhume que sa sœur lui avait visiblement refilé. C'est beau le partage entre frère et sœur quand même…

Suite à ça, Hermione lui proposa d'aller le voir après l'école et il accepta. La jeune fille était très mère poule avec ses amis, ce qui pouvait à la fois être attendrissant et énervant. Mais elle était comme ça et les deux garçons le savaient bien, après plus de 6 ans à la côtoyer !

Tous sursautèrent quand le professeur revint en classe, poussant un soupire exaspéré.

-Oh je vois que vous vous êtes tous énormément ennuyés ! Aller, on reprend !

Amusés, tous se remirent à écouter le prof, prenant des notes de temps en temps. Enfin, tous… Ceux qui le faisaient déjà au départ.

Le cours passa ainsi, certains à somnoler, d'autres à écrire, d'autres à écouter ou encore d'autres à rêvasser. À la fin de celui-ci, tous se pressèrent de sortir du cours, heureux d'être enfin libérés pour aller manger et flâner jusqu'à leur cours de 14 heures.

Comme toujours, une partie se retrouverait dans le parc de l'école, une autre partie se retrouverait chez eux ou chez des amis pour faire passer le temps. Certains se retrouveraient au restaurant ou à la cafétéria de l'école. Ou encore quelques-uns se retrouveraient convoqués par leur professeur…

-Potter, Malfoy, pouvez-vous rester un instant je vous prie ?

Hermione haussa un sourcil en regardant Harry puis soupira en secouant la tête. À force de ne rien faire, il fallait bien qu'il se fasse prendre un jour. Mais Malfoy, ça, elle ne comprenait pas. De toute façon ça ne la regardait pas.

-On se rejoint après, d'accord ?

Harry acquiesça doucement, regardant son amie partir. Comme toujours elle irait aux Trois Balais, un café tout près de l'école où ils étaient habitués. La patronne, Rosmerta, était une perle et leur laissait toujours leur place attitrée.

Le blond en avant, lui, laissa partir ses amis qu'il retrouverait chez Blaise, comme la plupart du temps. C'était lui qui habitait le plus proche. Parfois ils allaient chez la jeune fille, d'autre fois chez lui. Mais très rarement ils allaient chez Théo, sa petite sœur leur prenait tous leur temps et était infernale, une vraie glue !

Une fois que tous furent sortis de la classe, McGonagall poussa un long soupir en se prenant la tête dans les mains, signe de son désespoir face à ses deux élèves. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle les voyait plus occupés à essayer de se regarder qu'à essayer d'écouter son cours. Cela l'exaspérait vraiment mais elle les aimait bien alors elle ne disait rien. Pourtant il fallait bien qu'elle fasse quelque chose un jour…

-Alors, mon cours est tellement passionnant que vous le passez à écrire et à rêvasser?

-Mais il est passionnant votre cours professeur !

Harry avait dit cela en employant un ton innocent. La femme soupira face à ses pitreries inutiles.

-Très amusant Potter. Comme vous semblez adorer passer des heures à ne rien faire, je vous demande donc de rester à 16 heures et de m'attendre dans la classe. Vous êtes collés. Vous pouvez y aller.

Deux soupirs discrets lui parvinrent aux oreilles alors que les garçons ramassaient leurs affaires. L'un pensait à une Hermione sirotant une tisane alors que l'autre imaginait déjà les folies que Pansy ferait à son arrivée. Les deux sortirent de la classe, des images plein la tête et ne regardant pas trop ce qu'ils faisaient.

Comme dans tous les films les plus clichés qui puissent exister dans ce bas monde, le brun échappa un crayon sur le sol et se stoppa dans l'idée de le ramasser. Le blond, qui marchait derrière lui, lui fonça dessus et tout deux se retrouvèrent au sol, des papiers éparpillés un peu partout.

Harry était un peu sonné, essayant de comprendre se qui s'était passé alors qu'il regardait l'autre à ses côtés, pas dans un meilleur état. Cela prit quelques secondes avant que l'un d'eux ne se décide à réagir.

-Désolé Potter, murmura Malfoy en commençant à ramasser ses choses.

-Euh… Non c'est ma faute, désolé…

De loin, la scène aurait pu paraître étrange en voyant les deux jeunes hommes à quatre pattes par terre, ramassant leurs choses étendues un peu partout dans le couloir.

C'est alors qu'Harry ramassait ses affaires qu'il vit plusieurs feuilles de Draco avec des croquis et des mots écrits un peu partout. Un sourire vint sur ses lèvres en se disant qu'alors qu'il croyait qu'il prenait des notes, le blond dessinait.

Avec un sourire sur les lèvres, Harry partit en continuant son chemin sans s'apercevoir que l'homme derrière lui soupirait de sa stupidité.

OooOooO

Dans la classe, le silence planait alors que les élèves s'acharnaient sur leurs calculatrices et gribouillaient leurs feuilles de calculs mathématiques plus compliqués les uns que les autres. Hermione, elle, trouvait les numéros d'une facilité déconcertante mais après tout, elle n'était pas Hermione pour rien !

La brunette était rendu plus loin que la majorité des élèves, elle avait d'ailleurs presque fini les numéros que le professeur Lupin avait donné à faire. Tournant la tête vers la droite, elle fut scandalisée de voir la feuille de Neville presque vierge. Hermione lui avait pourtant répété à plusieurs reprises qu'elle pourrait l'aider avec plaisir dans cette matière ! Il faudrait qu'elle le lui rappelle après le cours !

Soupirant, elle tourna la tête de l'autre côté et se retint de pousser un cri. S'assurant que le professeur ne regardait pas, elle chiffonna un bout de papier qu'elle lança sur son voisin. Celui-ci sursauta et la regarda avant de se mordre la lèvre face à son regard noir.

Quand il l'avait rejoint au café de Rosmerta, Harry lui avait raconté qu'il était collé et que donc il ne pourrait pas aller avec elle voir Ron. Celle-ci avait passé de longues minutes à lui dire que désormais il fallait qu'il écoute en classe et qu'il travaille au lieu d'observer Malfoy en avant de la classe.

Bien sûr Harry en avait profité pour détourner la conversation et lui avait dit que le grand Draco Malfoy gribouillait des dessins et des poèmes sur sa feuille au lieu d'écouter le professeur. La mâchoire décrochée d'Hermione avait valu des millions à ce moment-là, elle qui croyait qu'il était du genre élève modèle !

Bien sûr, elle avait pris d'autres minutes pour vociférer contre tous ceux qui ne prenaient aucunement au sérieux les études et qui préféraient rêvasser en cours. Harry avait dû lui promettre de faire des efforts pour qu'elle cesse son discours assommant.

Bon, évidemment, quand elle avait vu qu'il n'avait fait qu'un seul numéro et qu'il était encore en pleine contemplation de l'espèce Malfoy, elle s'était exaspérée comme le disait cette boule de papier qui l'avait attaqué…

Son ami lui fit un sourire piteux alors qu'il se plongeait dans sa feuille pour essayer de déchiffrer ce qui s'apparentait fortement à du chinois pour lui. Après avoir fait quelques numéros par-ci par-là, se disant qu'il avait besoin d'une pause, il décida de se remettre dans sa contemplation. Seulement il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les yeux du blond soient fixés sur lui à ce moment-là.

Surpris, il haussa un sourcil mais l'autre ne détourna pas le regard comme s'il était pris en faute. Ils restèrent là un moment, juste à se regarder. Le professeur les avait bien sûr remarqués, comment faire autrement quand ils étaient en avant de la classe ? Pourtant il ne dit rien et fit comme s'il ne les avait pas vus. Il détourna la tête pour revenir à ses notes comme s'il ne voulait pas les déranger dans un moment intime.

C'était la toute première fois que leurs regards se croisaient ainsi. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient là, à se fixer sans tabou ni gêne. Cet échange pouvait sembler banal mais pourtant ne l'était pas. Tous deux étaient désemparés intérieurement par ce qu'ils pouvaient découvrir dans les yeux de l'autre.

Draco n'arrivait point à lire l'admiration et l'amour qu'avait l'autre pour son physique alors qu'Harry était incapable de déchiffré l'admiration et l'amour qu'avait l'autre pour sa personne. Des sentiments vagues et intenses arqués sur l'apparence contre des sentiments forts et inconcevables arqués sur l'être.

Quand Hermione leva la tête, elle vint pour faire un reproche silencieux à Harry quand elle se stoppa, figée par cet échange qu'avaient les deux jeunes hommes. L'image qu'ils reflétaient était haute en émotion et elle se promit de la garder dans sa mémoire pour la coucher sur papier. Pour l'instant, elle décida de laisser passer le temps et d'attendre que le cours se finisse, car bien sûr, elle avait fini le travail.

Harry, lui, pensait que c'était comme ça qu'il préférait le blond. Son visage contre sa main, ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Ses yeux d'acier étaient magnifiques et le brun se demanda comment son visage pouvait rester impassible alors que ses yeux reflétaient tant d'émotions. Une question qui resterait probablement à jamais sans réponse.

Draco lui sourit. Un mince sourire. Il lui sourit un si court laps de temps qu'on aurait bien pu croire qu'il n'avait jamais existé. Il sourit avant de se tourner et de se concentrer sur sa feuille. Harry resta là, hébété, à se remémorer une scène qu'il croyait presque avoir imaginée. Pourtant il finit par revenir à lui et se décida à travailler pendant cette fin de cours.

Le cours se finit aux douces paroles du professeur Lupin alors que tous remettaient le travail, fait ou pas, se pressant de sortir de là pour évacuer les calculs mathématiques qui surgissaient à tout va dans leur tête. Bien sûr Harry et Draco, eux, ne bougèrent guère de leurs chaises, ayant une retenue à faire.

Hermione promit au binoclard de l'appeler dans la soirée pour prendre de ses nouvelles et dire comment allait Ron dans un même temps, même si ce dernier risquait de l'appeler également. Avant de sortir, elle déposa un bout de papier sur son bureau en lui disant à demain.

Harry, surpris par le geste d'Hermione, lu ce qu'elle avait marqué sur la feuille.

Je ne sais pas si t'as remarqué mais Malfoy n'a pas dit une seule insulte de l'après-midi. Lui aurais-tu coupé la langue et tu aurais oublié de me le dire?

**PS : n'oublie pas Harry, on a un devoir de philo à rendre pour demain ! Te connaissant tu n'as pas d****û**** le commencer. Et si tu n'as pas travaillé dessus avant que je t'appelle, je ne t'aide pas ! **

Le brun sourit, n'ayant en effet aucunement commencé son devoir. Lui et la philo, ça faisait deux, c'est pour ça qu'il savait déjà qu'il passerait la soirée au téléphone avec Hermione pour qu'elle l'aide.

Et en effet, trop occupé à le regarder, il n'avait pas réalisé que le blond n'avait insulté absolument personne, ce qui tenait du miracle !

L'arrivée de McGonagall le sortit brusquement de ses pensées. Celle-ci leur souriait affectueusement, comme pour leur dire que c'était de son devoir de professeur de les punir pour ça. Bien sûr, les deux jeunes hommes présents le savaient parfaitement et aucun d'entre eux ne lui en voulait pour cela.

-Messieurs, sortez un crayon et une feuille de papier. Une seule. Le reste de votre matériel, veuillez bien me l'apporter sur mon bureau.

Harry haussa un sourcil, se demandant si elle allait leur donner une sorte d'examen à faire ou il ne savait trop quoi mais il s'exécuta tout de même, bien vite suivit par le blond.

-C'est assez simple, vous ne faites rien dans mon cours donc je présume que vous pourrez passer une petite heure à ne rien faire? Vous avez bien assez d'une feuille pour vous divertir. Bonne retenue !

Sur ses mots, elle tourna les talons et, avec l'aide de Lupin, transporta leur matériel hors de la classe. Les deux garçons restèrent complètement hébétés face au départ des professeurs, les laissant seuls tous les deux, comme ça. C'était ça leur punition, une heure à s'emmerder?

Le brun soupira et appuya sa tête contre sa main, partant dans son observation de Malfoy, au moins il pouvait faire ça. La pièce était plongée dans le silence total, car ça avait toujours été le silence qui les unissait, les paroles gâchant absolument tout.

Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi quand il sursauta à un bruit de chaise. Harry observa Draco marcher pour se diriger devant son bureau, avant de tourner une chaise vers lui et de s'y asseoir. Le blond déposa sa feuille sur le meuble et commença à dessiner, sous l'œil ébahi du brun.

Celui-ci regardait avec une certaine fascination les lignes former des formes sur la feuille de Draco. Surtout quand ces formes finissaient par le former, lui. Avec douceur, il pouvait apercevoir son visage qui apparaissait sous les coups de crayons de l'artiste. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'Hermione serait jalouse de la facilité qu'il avait de dessiner.

Ce n'était qu'un croquis, un croquis où une deuxième personne venait se joindre à l'autre. Draco lui-même.

Le binoclard releva sa tête pour se mettre à observer l'homme plutôt que le dessin. Il paraissait si concentré et passionné par ce qu'il faisait, ses cheveux tombant sur son visage. Ses sourcils se fronçaient par moment comme si, pendant un instant, il se demandait comment faire telle ou telle chose. À d'autres moments, son visage se changeait comme pour adopter l'expression du personnage qu'il dessinait, bougeant son corps de la même manière pour mieux se l'imaginer.

Oui, Harry était fasciné mais plus par le dessin qu'il ne regardait plus, non, plutôt par cet artiste qu'il découvrait. Hermione avait bien raison. Hermione avait toujours raison. Il semblait être quelqu'un de bien. Oh, il ne savait pas s'il était capable d'ouvrir la bouche sans dire une connerie mais déjà le fait qu'il sache ne pas en dire était un bon début.

Il fut brusquement sortit de ses pensées par cette feuille qui atterrit juste devant lui. Il n'avait même pas besoin de la regarder qu'il savait déjà ce que c'était. Ses yeux s'encrèrent à ceux de Draco un moment quand celui-ci lui fit signe de regarder le croquis, ce qu'il fit.

Le brun ouvrit grand les yeux et sa mâchoire lui tomba pendant un instant. Quand Hermione dessinait, il était toujours impressionné par ce qu'elle faisait mais jamais, jamais elle ne l'avait dessiné aux côtés de Draco. C'est surtout ça qui le mettait dans un tel état. C'était magnifique…

Le Harry du dessin avait la tête un peu penchée sur quelque chose d'inconnu, ses cheveux couvrant doucement son front. Ses yeux étaient fixés vers le bas, comme perdus dans le vague. À ses côtés se trouvait Draco, le regardant discrètement du coin de l'œil. Le tableau que cela donnait était vraiment…

-Wah…

-Ferme la bouche Potter, tu vas avaler des mouches, fit le blond moqueusement.

Le concerné le fusilla du regard mais se calma quand il remarqua un truc qui le laissa bouche bée. Draco Malfoy disait de telles paroles simplement pour cacher son embarras ! Harry commençait à comprendre. Ce n'était pas seulement pour se donner en spectacle, c'était pour se prouver quelque chose. Ce n'était pas seulement pour être désagréable, c'était pour masquer ses états d'âme !

Malgré cet état de fait, il savait qu'il ne supporterait quand même pas ses mots. Mots qui parfois, comme à l'instant, était d'une banalité plus qu'affligeante. Mais pour le moment, il décida d'oublier sa tolérance inexistante et siffla, impressionné.

-Tu as du talent Malfoy.

-Ceux qui n'en n'ont aucun ont tendance à trouver ça, c'est dans l'ordre des choses.

Harry grinça des dents mais s'incita à garder son calme. Il était tellement concentré pour ne pas s'énerver qu'il ne put voir l'autre rouler des yeux, comme s'il s'en voulait de dire de telles choses. Il ne le vit pas non plus se maudire silencieusement en remuant les lèvres.

-Tu sais quoi Malfoy? Fit brusquement Harry, faisant sursauter son camarade. T'es un enfoiré ! Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de dire des vacheries ! On te regarde avec tes allures d'ange, on bave carrément sur toi et PAF ! T'ouvre ta grande gueule de con ! Sois beau mais tais-toi bordel !

Intérieurement, Harry se dit qu'il avait lamentablement échoué dans sa tentative de calme. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le remette à sa place de temps en temps, peu importe les raisons pour lesquelles il agissait ainsi. Qu'il fasse comme les gens normaux et civilisés putain !

Il attendit patiemment la réaction de l'autre qui, pour le moment, semblait en état de choc, la bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbités. Il ne semblait pas réaliser ce qui venait de se passer et s'en était assez amusant, en fait. Alors il attendit qu'il réagisse, s'imaginant toutes sortes de scénarios dans sa tête.

Seulement, lui qui croyait avoir tout imaginé, ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Malfoy se lève et se penche sur le bureau pour aller l'embrasser. Alors que les bras de l'autre étaient derrière son cou et ses lèvres contre les siennes, se fut à son tour de mettre du temps à réagir. Quand il sentit une langue quémander l'entrée de sa bouche, le brun lui en donna l'accès, réalisant tranquillement ce qui était en train de se dérouler.

À partir de cet instant, ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine, Draco penché au dessus du bureau qui les séparait. C'était insensé, improbable, ce n'était pas réel. Ils devaient être en train de rêver, ce n'était pas possible. C'étaient les pensées de chacun en cet instant. Un rêve impossible. Un fantasme pour l'un, une romance pour l'autre. Mais ça, aucun ne le savait à cet instant.

Malfoy finit par se reculer, un sourire aux lèvres, et piqua la feuille vierge d'Harry pour écrire un truc dessus. Une fois fait, il passa le mot à ce dernier qui le lut.

**Cela est-ce une bonne façon d'être beau en silence?**

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire à la phrase du jeune homme, trouvant la situation totalement invraisemblable. Ce dessin qu'il avait fait, ce baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, cette phrase saugrenue…

-Totalement.

Souriant, Draco s'avança, contourna le bureau, et s'assit à califourchon sur Harry, recommençant à l'embrasser. Une bonne partie de l'heure était déjà passée et ils décidèrent dans un commun accord muet de la finir ainsi.

Une fois le temps écoulé, McGonagall et Lupin revinrent pour leur dire qu'ils pouvaient s'en aller. Seulement, quand ils les virent à travers la fenêtre de la porte, ils n'eurent pas le courage de les interrompre, se lançant des regards entendus.

Dans la vie, certaines évidences existaient un peu partout et sur tout. Il était évident que 1+1=2. Il était évident que si l'ont sautait du haut d'un immeuble de dix étages, ça allait faire mal. Il était évident que si l'ont remettait une copie vide à un examen, on allait récolter un zéro. Et bien sûr, il était évident que si l'on laissait seul Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy pendant une heure de temps, quelque chose allait se produire.

Ce fut donc sans surprise mais avec un certain embarras de les interrompre que les deux adultes restèrent devant la porte, les bras remplis du matériel des deux adolescents, les observant sans dire un mot pendant un bon moment. Ils furent inquiets qu'ils ne se séparent pas d'eux-mêmes, mais par bonheur, un des adolescents avait eu l'idée de regarder l'heure.

Comme un seul homme, Remus et Minerva se tassèrent de la porte, hors de la vue des deux jeunes hommes, attendant une minutes pour que cela ne paraisse pas suspect. Après ce laps de temps écoulé, ils entrèrent dans la classe comme si de rien n'était.

Voyant les professeurs arriver, pris d'une impulsion, Harry attrapa le dessin de Draco et le tourna, le tenant devant lui. Bien sûr, tous deux avaient bien pris soin de paraître le moins débrayé possible quand les adultes arriveraient.

-Voilà jeunes hommes, vous pouvez y aller, déclara la femme d'une voix posée. J'espère que la prochaine fois, vous travaillerez en cours ! Aller, venez chercher vos choses et déguerpissez !

Les jeunes hommes eurent un sourire en allant chercher leurs choses pour sortir de la pièce. Avant de prendre des chemins différents, Harry et Draco se regardèrent un long moment avant d'échanger un dernier baiser, leurs bras encombré de leurs choses.

OooOooO

-Non Hermione, je ne crois pas…

Harry était présentement chez sa meilleure amie, étendu sur son lit, en sandwich entre Ron et elle. Deux semaines avaient passées maintenant depuis sa retenue qui n'en était pas vraiment une pour lui.

Le soir, comme promis, la brunette l'avait appelé et avait été complètement scandalisé d'apprendre que son ami n'avait absolument rien fait du devoir à rendre pour le lendemain. Après ses réprimandes, il lui avait simplement dit que Draco l'avait embrassé. À ce moment-là, elle avait crié dans le téléphone qu'elle arrivait. Ceci dit d'une voix tellement forte qu'il s'était cru sourd pendant un moment.

Quand elle fut arrivée, il lui avait tout raconté dans les moindres détails et lui avait montré le dessin qu'il avait précieusement gardé. Comme il s'y était attendu, Hermione avait fait une crise d'hystérie du fait qu'il ait réussit une telle chose en si peu de temps. Il avait été énormément surpris quand elle lui avait montré le dessin qu'elle avait elle-même fait. Il avait bien sûr reconnu le moment dans la journée ou Malfoy et lui ne s'étaient pas quittés des yeux.

Ils avaient donc passé une bonne partie du temps à parler du blond, et une autre bonne partie du temps à faire de la philo. Vu les circonstances, elle avait gentiment accepté de l'aider tout de même.

Finalement, ils avaient parlé de l'état de Ron qu'Hermione était allée voir après les cours. Ils avaient ri un bon moment quand elle s'était mise à raconter qu'il ne cessait de geindre et de pester contre la jeune fille qui agissait trop en mère poule.

Et puis voila, les jours avaient passé. Au départ, le binoclard ne savait comment cela se passerait à l'école avec le blond, si ce serait comme avant, pire, mieux, s'il l'ignorerait ou l'insulterait lui, directement. Finalement, le lendemain matin, il avait vu que l'autre hésitait à venir vers lui et ce fut donc lui qui l'approcha. C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils avaient décidé, en quelques sortes, de sortir ensemble.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, tout le monde s'étonnait que le blond ne fasse plus ses remarques acerbes et mesquines à tout va. Ça faisait un énorme changement par rapport à ce qu'ils voyaient d'habitude. Ce n'était pas le seul qui agissait différemment…

En deux semaines, les choses changent vite parait-il. Harry, lui, en avait conscience. Jamais Draco n'était sortit avec quelqu'un depuis son arrivée à Poudlard et maintenant, il savait ce que c'était quand il était avec une personne. Ce groupe, désormais, de quatre personnes en avait inclues trois autres. Hermione, Ron et lui. Maintenant, il voyait qui ils étaient vraiment, ce qui, en 6 ans, n'était jamais arrivé.

En vrai, ils s'étaient avérés sympathiques avec leurs défauts. Le clan de Draco était maintenant abonné aux Trois Balais alors que celui d'Harry voyait ce qui se passait aux soirées chez Parkinson, Malfoy et Zabini. Ils avaient même eu l'honneur d'aller faire un tour chez Nott, à peine quelques jours plus tôt. Ils avaient pu voir l'air rebuté des quatre adolescents et avaient bien vite su la raison de tout ça.

Harry, lui, avait toujours été à l'aise avec les plus jeunes, ayant l'habitude de garder les enfants de Sirius. Alors dès qu'il avait vu l'adorable jeune fille de 11 ans, il avait tout de suite su comment s'y prendre. Draco lui avait avoué que c'était la première fois qu'il trouvait qu'une visite chez Théodore était agréable.

D'ailleurs, entre eux c'était assez spécial. Quand les sept étaient réunis c'étaient des moments passés à rire et à déconner, tous s'entendant étrangement à merveille. D'ailleurs, Ron, Théo et Blaise avaient créé un lien entre eux, tout comme Pansy avec Hermione. Donc quand tout le monde était réuni, ils ne s'ennuyaient jamais.

Seulement quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux ça devenait plus compliqué. Non, pas plus compliqué, mais plus étrange. Draco, qui, entouré de ses amis, paraissait si naturel devenait mal à l'aise, ne sachant quoi dire. Pour Harry c'était un peu la même chose. Ils étaient habitués à s'observer mutuellement, à insulter les autres pour un, et à les défendre pour l'autre. C'était différent maintenant.

Alors quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux, ils passaient ce temps à s'embrasser. Cela pouvait durer 10 minutes comme cela pouvait aller jusqu'à une heure. Ils s'embrassaient, se faisant des caresses pas trop poussées, et…Ça se limitait à peu près à ça.

Enfin, maintenant que Draco connaissait bien la tornade Hermione et qu'il était passé par ses sermons, ils avaient décidés tous les deux de faire leurs devoirs ensemble et d'écouter en classe. Ça, ils y arrivaient moyennement… Car même s'ils n'avaient aucune conversation tous les deux, ils avaient besoin d'être avec l'autre et de se regarder en classe… Ce qui décourageait Hermione, qui croyait que maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils n'auraient plus cette manie de s'observer tout le temps.

Et là, voila qu'Harry se retrouvait entre ses deux meilleurs amis après une longue journée et qu'Hermione lui sortait sa théorie. Draco était amoureux de lui. Elle lui expliqua que sinon, il ne ferait pas autant d'effort pour ne pas être insupportable. Que, quand il était là, il semblait plus radieux. Que le dessin qui lui avait fait disait qu'il le regardait secrètement, qu'il l'aimait en silence.

Ron, lui, appuyait Hermione dans ses explications, trouvant lui aussi que cela était probable. Pourtant, le brun, lui, n'avait rien remarqué de tous ces signes. Il ne remarquait jamais les signes qu'on lui donnait…

-Tu sais Harry, quand vous serez tous les deux, si t'essayais de le connaître pour une fois? Essaie de l'analyser un peu. Essaie. Et pour l'instant, c'est notre devoir de chimie qu'il faut essayer de faire !

OooOooO

-Qu'est-ce que tu aimes?

Alors qu'ils étaient dans le lit de Draco et que ce dernier embrassait le cou de l'autre, Harry avait soudainement posé cette question. Il repensait à ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit trois jours plus tôt et s'était dit qu'il faudrait bien qu'ils fassent autre chose que s'embrasser et apprennent à se connaître un peu.

Malfoy releva la tête et haussa un sourcil en le regardant, ne voyant pas bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Il était pris au dépourvu, ne s'attendant pas à ça.

-Oui, qu'est-ce que tu aimes? Je sais que tu aimes dessiner. Encore là, je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu dessines, à part celui que t'as fait de nous deux, j'en ai vu aucun. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire d'autre? Je ne sais pas moi…

-Pourquoi tu me poses cette question maintenant Potter? Alors que j'étais en train de te faire un suçon? Je vois l'effet que je te fais.

Le brun se sentit un peu mal tout à coup. Il pensait beaucoup trop à ça pour avoir vraiment profité de ce que Draco lui faisait. Néanmoins ce dernier sourit, amusé, et ce décida à répondre à sa question.

Il lui raconta qu'il dessinait depuis qu'il était tout petit, que c'était sa défunte mère qui lui avait appris. Au début ce qu'il préférait c'était faire des paysage car il trouvait que ça parlait bien plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, mais qu'il s'était mis au portrait et avait adoré ça. Ensuite, il s'était mis à dessiner ses propres personnages, ses propres images, celles qui lui venaient par moment dans la tête.

Hésitant, il se leva et alla ouvrir une porte qu'Harry avait prise au départ pour sa garde-robe. En fait, c'était une pièce où étaient entreposées un peu partout les œuvres du blond. Les seules personnes à qui ils les avaient montrées étaient sa famille, son meilleur ami dans son ancienne école, et ses trois amis présents.

Ils passèrent alors une bonne demi-heure à traverser la pièce, l'artiste expliquant la plupart de ses œuvres comme si c'était la chose la plus passionnante au monde. Harry se surprit à adorer le voir ainsi, souriant, rayonnant, excité, passionné.

Ensuite, une fois retourné sur le lit, il lui parla de sa mère qui était morte, il y avait de ça trois ans. Elle avait eu le cancer et ne s'en était pas sortit. Draco lui dit qu'au départ, cela avait été difficile pour son père et il avait dû faire le fort pour deux parce qu'il ne pouvait pas montrer sa détresse avec son père au le bord de la déprime. C'était comme ça qu'il avait appris à rester impassible. Finalement, Harry l'avait eu sa réponse.

Déviant un peu du sujet initial, le blond commença à raconter quelques souvenirs liés à sa vie d'avant. Il lui dit que s'il était arrivé ici, c'était que son père s'était décidé à quitter la maison familiale dans laquelle il avait toujours vécu avec Narcissa. Qu'après autant de temps, il était temps qu'ils aient un nouveau départ.

Après, Draco commença à énumérer tout ce qu'il aimait manger et ce qu'il détestait par-dessus tout. Harry, à son tour, commença à dire se qu'il préférait. Ils se découvrirent avec surprise bien des plats favoris en commun.

Malfoy avoua qu'il détestait le sport par-dessus tout alors que Potter, lui, était un passionné de basketball et de football. Le blond lui promit de le convertir au dessin alors que le brun ferait tout pour lui faire aimer le sport.

Puis, se fut au tour d'Harry de parler un peu de sa famille. Il lui dit qu'il avait une petite sœur qui était morte quelques jours après sa naissance. Il avait 10ans quand cela était arrivé et sa mère avait mal pris la nouvelle, mettant du temps à s'en remettre. Son père, lui, essayait de la soutenir du mieux qu'elle pouvait, et que doucement, elle avait recommencé à vivre. Seulement depuis cet incident, la douce Lily était beaucoup plus mère poule avec lui, même si ça s'était calmé.

Il continua en racontant avec humour quand il avait connu ses meilleurs amis et en même temps, ceux de Draco. Ils s'amusèrent tout deux alors que le brun disait à quel point ils les trouvaient énervant et trop sûrs d'eux-mêmes. C'était ironique en voyant se qui s'étaient passé dernièrement.

Blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils finirent par parler un peu de tout et de rien, se sentant incroyablement bien et liés après toute ces confidences. À ce moment-là, Harry se promit de remercier Hermione pour le reste de sa vie après cette magnifique soirée passée dans les bras de… Celui de qui il tombait doucement amoureux…

OooOooO

Après leur soirée, Harry avait décidé de parler du blond à sa mère. Bien sûr, celle-ci savait qu'Harry avait quelqu'un mais c'était à peine si elle savait son nom. Alors cette soirée-là, quand Harry était rentré, il était allé retrouver sa mère dans le salon, s'était étendu sur elle et avait commencé à lui raconter tout.

Lily l'avait écouté avec beaucoup d'attention et avait été attendrie par la flemme qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de son fils. Elle ne lui dit rien car elle savait qu'il était au courant de ses sentiments quand il les lui dit. Il commença par dire qu'il se sentait bien avec lui, et que si au début il croyait que c'était physique, maintenant il croyait qu'il y avait plus que ça.

Le jeune homme était parti dans sa chambre, un sourire aux lèvres, pour finir par appeler Hermione et lui raconter à nouveau sa soirée. Quand il voulut appeler Ron, elle l'en dissuada, lui rappelant l'heure qu'il était. Remarquant qu'il était rendu une heure du matin, Harry s'était excusé auprès d'elle qui trouvait cela amusant et mignon. Voir l'enthousiasme d'Harry sur ça…

Le lendemain par contre, la jeune fille eut plus de mal à ne pas en vouloir à Harry pour l'heure tardive vu son épuisement total. Néanmoins, le voyant en chair et en os raconter tout à nouveau à Ron comme un enfant à Noël, cela lui fit oublier tout le reste.

Il leur dit aussi qu'après lui avoir tout raconté, sa mère les avait invités tous les six pour ce soir vu qu'on était vendredi. Pourtant, le cours commença avant qu'il ne puisse le dire aux quatre autres.

Aujourd'hui, Lupin avait décidé qu'il les laisserait travailler seuls tout le cours sur la nouvelle matière qu'il avait montrée au dernier cours. Hermione eut du mal à se concentrer avec toute la fatigue qu'elle avait dans le corps et quand, après une demi-heure de travail, elle se retourna vers Harry, elle en fut ébahie. Celui-ci était en pleine concentration sur ses numéros, rendu même un peu plus loin qu'elle. Harry, qui lui avait dit ne pas avoir réussi à s'endormir après l'avoir appelée. Harry, qui ne travaillait jamais en classe trop occupé à penser. Si elle avait su qu'un amour naissant le ferait travailler, elle lui aurait dit plus tôt d'apprendre à le connaître !

Son regard dériva justement sur le blond et lui, c'était tout le contraire. Il regardait par la fenêtre, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Voyant ça, elle écrivit quelque chose sur un bout de papier et lui lança derrière la tête vu que Lupin était parti chercher un truc.

Le blond, surpris, ramassa le papier chiffonné et le lut.

**Hey l'amoureux transi, prend exemple sur ton copain, travaille !**

Après avoir fini de lire, il se tourna vers Harry et fut à son tour surpris de voir à quel point il travaillait. Celui-ci, se sentant observé, releva la tête et lança un sourire éblouissant au blond avant de se remettre à ses calculs. Draco eu un sourire attendri avant de lui-même se mettre à travailler. Hermione sourit victorieusement.

Pansy, qui était à la droite de Draco, haussa un sourcil mais secouant la tête, décida que cela ne la regardait pas… Pour l'instant.

Le cours se poursuivit de la même manière et quand il se finit, voyant le peu de travail qu'avait fait Ron, Hermione lui hurla dessus. Ce genre de scènes était habituel venant d'elle et le groupe en fut amusé plus qu'autre chose.

Ayant une heure avant leur prochain cours, ils décidèrent d'aller au café de Rosmerta pour passer le temps. C'est là qu'Harry leur dit pour l'invitation de sa mère, ce que tout le monde accepta. Théodore leur dit que ça lui faisait une raison pour ne pas passer la soirée avec sa sœur, ce qui lui valut une claque derrière la tête de la part de Harry. Il le menaça de s'occuper un peu de sa sœur sinon il allait l'inviter à toutes leurs soirées, ce qui fut suivit par des protestations de la majorité, menaçant à leur tour Nott pour qu'il le fasse.

En retournant à l'école, sur le chemin, Harry prit la main de Draco et lui parla joyeusement sous les regards étonnés de Théo et Pansy qui n'avaient pas été mis au courant de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Les trois autres, eux, étaient amusés en les voyants marcher devant eux.

La journée se passa dans la même ambiance festive et il fut l'heure pour le groupe de se diriger vers la maison des Potter.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Lily leur ouvrit et les invita à entrer.

-James, ramène tes fesses toute suite, on a des invités !

Alors que la rouquine les débarrassait de leurs épais manteaux, Ron chuchota à l'oreille d'Harry.

-Nos mères traînent trop ensemble…

Le brun éclata de rire alors que les autres les regardaient avec suspicion. Harry fit signe qu'il leur dirait tout par la suite. Quand il fit les présentations, tous grimacèrent au ton aigu qu'il prit en prononçant le nom de Draco.

Allant dans la cuisine, tous s'installèrent et la soirée passa joyeusement, Lily et James s'intéressant à tout le monde, les conversations allant bon train. Hermione et Blaise, à un bout de la table, racontèrent en bref à Pansy et Théo la soirée qu'avaient passé leurs amis la veille au soir. Ron, lui, leur dit ce qu'il avait dit à Harry.

À partir de ce moment, la table se divisa dans les conversations. Ron et James, eux, s'amusaient à raconter à Blaise et Théo comment étaient Lily et Molly. Lily, elle, parlait d'art avec Hermione et Draco tandis que Pansy et Harry écoutaient tout simplement les conversations.

Pourtant, en dessous de la table, Draco et Harry se tenaient la main, ce que personne ne remarqua… Sauf Lily. Elle était assise juste à côté d'eux et vu qu'elle parlait avec le blond, cela ce voyait assez bien. C'était surprenant comme tout pouvait changer en une soirée parfois…

Le temps passa et le dîner fut fini, rapidement suivit par le dessert. Harry roula des yeux en voyant une mousse au chocolat. Il lui avait dit que Draco avait le même dessert préféré que lui, c'était d'une grande évidence que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait fait ça.

Alors que chacun était en pleine conversation, le portable de Théodore sonna. À la grimace qu'il fit, les adolescents dirent dans un parfait accord « Tu manques à ta sœur » suivi d'un rire collectif et l'incompréhension des parents.

-Potter regarde-moi pas comme ça, elle ne mourra pas si je ne rentre pas tout de suite. Aie un peu de compassion !

-Essaie un peu de la comprendre et de vraiment la connaître et tout ira bien !

À nouveau des éclats de rires explosèrent dans la cuisine alors qu'Harry rougissait et que Draco ne comprenait rien à rien. James, lui, avait entendu Hermione et Blaise raconter l'histoire aux autres donc il participait à l'hilarité général.

Théodore finit par partir, maugréant contre les bruns qui se mêlaient des affaires des autres alors que quelques ricanements lui parvenaient encore aux oreilles.

Plus la soirée avançait, et moins il restait de gens dans la maison. Ron était partit vu que sa mère ne voulait pas qu'il rentre trop tard, et avait raccompagné Blaise par la même occasion. Les quatre adolescents restant avaient décidé de monter à l'étage, dans la chambre d'Harry.

-C'est trop mignon ça !

Pansy venait de pousser un cri aigu alors qu'elle avait vu les deux dessins de Draco et lui accroché au dessus de son lit. Draco, fidèle à lui-même, ne dit pas un mot et essaya tant bien que mal de retenir le sourire qui menaçait de s'étaler sur son visage. Hermione, voyant qu'Harry rougissait, décida de dériver la conversation sur leur talent respectif pour le dessin. Sans plus se rendre compte de se qu'il y avait sur les feuille, ils comparèrent les deux portraits, faisant des critiques par-ci par-là.

Pendant ce temps, Pansy faisait le tour de la chambre, voyant des photos, des posters et des dessins d'Hermione étalé sur les murs. Son regard tomba sur sa collection de musique et commença à parler de ça avec Harry, elle qui voulait devenir chanteuse. Elle fouilla dans ses CD et à chaque fois qu'il y avait une chanson qu'elle adorait inscrit derrière les pochettes, elle se mettait à en chanter un morceau.

Cela suffit aux deux autres pour cesser leur débat et écouter leur amie chanter.

- Je ne savais pas que tu savais chanter ! S'exclama Hermione. Tu as une voix magnifique !

Elles se sourirent et d'un commun accord, décidèrent de rentrer ensemble. Les deux garçons les raccompagnèrent à la porte et quand Lily vit qu'il ne restait plus que le blond, elle lui proposa de rester dormir. Le regard d'Harry le convainquit d'accepter la proposition.

Ils retournèrent dans la chambre du brun et s'installèrent dans le lit sans dire un mot. Juste en se tenant l'un contre l'autre, regardant le plafond. Puis Harry se mit à penser encore une fois à ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit ainsi qu'aux deux soirées qu'il venait de passer. Il tourna la tête et le regarda un moment avant de lui dire les mots qui lui brûlaient la langue.

-Dis, tu m'aimes?

Draco le regarda sans paraître surpris, comme si en fait il s'y était attendu. Et il lui expliqua sa façon de voir les choses. Il lui dit qu'à force de le voir avec les autres, de l'entendre rire et de le voir s'amuser, il était tombé amoureux de lui. Amoureux de se qu'il dégageait et de se qu'il croyait qu'il était. Le genre d'amour doux, tendre, l'amour qui ne rend pas jaloux et qui ne sert pas le cœur à en avoir mal quand on le voit avec d'autre.

Il lui dit qu'il était tombé amoureux de son regard sur lui, de son sourire éclatant et de sa manie de défendre les autres de lui. Un amour éphémère aussi léger que des ailes de papillon. Un amour qu'on a pour une image, parce qu'au départ c'était ce qu'était Harry pour lui. On ne peut tomber amoureux de la personnalité d'une personne quand on ne la connaît pas. C'est de ce qu'elle reflète qu'on est amoureux.

Dans les trois dernières semaines, Draco avait continué à voir cet image mais en apprenant à la connaître à ses dépends. Car maintenant, le blond s'était joint dans les dessins que représentait Harry. Plus les jours passaient et plus s'alimentait son affection pour lui, gardant cet amour de gamin dans son cœur.

En regardant le plafond, il continua en disant que la soirée d'hier avait fait grandir cette parcelle en lui et le voir agir d'une telle façon avec lui aujourd'hui avait achevé de le faire tomber amoureux de lui.

-Alors au final, oui, je peux dire que je t'aime d'une certaine façon. Mais entre aimer et amour, je crois qu'il y a une différence.

Et il expliqua sa théorie en disant que l'amour c'était entre deux personnes d'un couple, deux personnes amoureuses qui s'embrassent et se caressent. L'amour est une chose éphémère qui se finit un jour ou l'autre. Mais aimer, on ne cesse pas d'aimer une personne. Une mère, on l'aime toute sa vie. Il y a certain amis qu'on aime et qui, peut importent les blessures qu'ils peuvent infliger, on les aime toujours. C'était ça aimer.

-C'est beau de se dire qu'on sortira avec une personne et que cela durera toute notre vie mais la plupart du temps, cet amour a une fin. Et dire que je crois que tu auras toujours une place en moi serait faux, car je ne crois pas que dans vingt ans j'ai encore ces sentiments. Alors si ta question est : Est-ce que je suis amoureux de toi? Eh bien la réponse est oui.

Il tourna la tête vers Harry et fut étonné de le voir avec les yeux brillants, comme s'il venait de se passer une scène particulièrement émouvante. Et pour Harry ça l'était. Draco ne lui avait pas fait une déclaration d'amour enflammée, disant qu'il se voyait plus tard ensemble, adoptant des enfants et filant le parfait bonheur, ce qui aurait été un peu flippant en fait. Il lui avait seulement répondu avec sincérité.

-Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, c'est la plus belle déclaration d'amour que l'on ne m'ait jamais faite.

Souriant, il l'embrassa tout doucement et en le regardant dans les yeux, lui dit :

-Je suis amoureux de toi Draco Malfoy.

Un rire moqueur emplit la pièce alors que dans l'instant d'après, le blond se retrouvait sur le brun, le visage à quelques millimètres du sien.

-Potter, pitié, ça deviens guimauve et cucul la praline.

-Désolé, oh sir Malfoy, de ne pas être un aussi grand poète que vous ! D'ailleurs tu ne m'as jamais montré tes poèmes !

-Et toi tu te rends compte que ces dernier jours on à parlé plus ensemble qu'en presque quatre mois?

Draco l'embrassa avant qu'il ne puisse répondre et ils restèrent là, à s'embrasser, le blond étendu sur le brun. Ils restèrent là, non à s'aimer mais à être amoureux tout simplement. Ils restèrent là à se caresser doucement. Ils restèrent là à faire tout ça quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur une Lily surprise et ébahie.

-Maman, dérange nous pas, murmura Harry. Laisse nous être beaux en silence.

**Fin.**

**Vila ! C'est finit… Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu par la rapidité à laquelle tout va (Moi j'en suis déçu) Merci de m'avoir lu, j'attend vos review ! **


End file.
